Will You Come or Not?
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- Gray need to go but he also want to be with Juvia, what should he choose? My seventh one-shot! XD


You guys reviewed my other one-shots! I'm so happy! /dance on the road/ Please be my guest!

This is just how much I loved football. You know, some parts (or the whole part) of my one-shots were happening to me. Eventhough I twisted some scene into it, hehehe :)

''

Will You Come or Not?

''

Gray was confused, he wanted to spend much more time with his girlfriend, but he also needed to go to Mirajane's bar to watch football together with the guys. If he skipped the event, not only he would not up-to-date with the soccer math, his friends would had fun without him. That's not gonna happen. But if he leave the girl, would she feel abandoned by him?

What if…?

"Juvia, I need to go," called him to the blunette who was choosing some DVD's. She looked up to him, he was sitting on the comfy sofa of hers.

"Where to?" asked her.

Shoot. What should he say? Should he lie or be honest? If he lie, what pathetic lie should he tell to the cute female? If he tell the truth, would she permitted him to just go leaving her behind all alone?

"You're considering to lie to me, right? Okay, Juvia gave you the permission to go," she rolled her eyes irritatedly, but on the inside, she was hurt that he even _thought _to do that un-nice thing to her.

"No! Actually, yes." He saw his cerulean-eyed girl sighed heavily," But, Im not going to lie to you anyway," he assured her. Did he just break some of her trust to him? Oh, hell no!

"So, what about the go?" she questioned as she handed him his phone that was laying forgottenly on the table.

"I'm going to Elfman's bar, they're holding a football-watching together, that'd be awesome," he informed the girl as hegot up and took a last sip of his drink before going out to the door.

"Oh…" she mumbled, "Okay then, have fun!"

However, he could hear the sacrifice in her voice. He stared at her for a long time, he had known Juvia for a long time now. It was already one year since they started going out but not even once they broke up. She was a childish love-sick girl and he was an understanding tsundere guy. What could be more complete for the both of them than each other by their side?

Spend time with his girlfriend or waste time with his friends? Juvia or nakamas? Meh, why don't do them both?

"Will you come or not?" he inquired as he grabbed the doorknob. That was the right choice.

"May Juvia come?" sparkles were actually around her head and the bigger ones were in her eyes. Sparkles.

"Sure, hurry, kick-off will start in thirty minutes," he commanded. Like a (cool) boss.

"I'm ready!" the Lockser girl claimed. She wore her Barcelona jacket from Gray, and a jet-black jeans. She put her phone in the jacket's left pocket, her hair in ponytail while she was using no make up.

"That was pretty fast," he smiled as he leaded the girl to his motorcycle.

''

"Hey Gray!" Natsu greeted his friend/enemy, waving his toned arm in the air.

"Yo!" he then stepped in the club while holding Juvia's hand. Well, Juvia actually clang into his arm, "Sorry, I couldn't leave her."

Juvia grinned, was rare for her to do so.

"Hey, Juvia! You come as well!" Lucy chirped happily while stealing the blunette from her guy which gained a 'Hey!' from the raven haired man.

"Well, I couldn't let her choke Happy to death," the salmon haired guy stated nonchalantly. Wasn't this supposed to be an only-guys event (party, later, or fight, more later)?

"Ju-chan!" a kiddy voice chimed happily, who else if it was not Levy McGarden?

"She forced me to take her," Gajeel said dismissing the scene with a very faint blushing, sure, nobody could see it. Sure, Gajeel.

"Night, guys," Erza welcomed them with a glass of wine in her palm, "Oh, you too, Juvia."

"Actually, she was the one who forced me to come eventhough she didn't need to," Jellal explained shamefully. Oh, poor Jellal, but nobody cared as he liked that to be that way. He accepts Erza as who she was. Like a man accepts his girl just the way she is.

"Shut up, look at that Van Persie! Beautiful!" Evergreen announced while fanning herself with that handy-fan or whatever.

"Its manly to be with your manly girl," you know who was this 'Man' trademark from.

"Messi," Aries mumbled shily which made Loki kissed her on the cheek. Her face transformated into a tomato right away.

"Ara ara," Mirajane sang wiping a glass. The same glass she had been cleaning for the past two hours literally. Freed right in front of her, drinking a coffee his white haired beau made for him.

"Can't these guys calm down?" grunted Laxus half joking. Cana immediately _scolded _him for being rude. Was _she _drunk? Cana Alberona wa drunk? What did Mira give his girlfriend to drink?

Lisanna, Laki, Kinana, Max, Bixlow, Jet and Droy was talking about Makarov, the actual owner of the club.

Well, what could be more satisfying than having your friends and love by your side at the same time?

''

Its 00:56 am here. Any comment that I will surely appreciated.


End file.
